Sonic Adventure
by LobaKarina15
Summary: Sonic The Hedgehog arrived this strange new place, meeting young Yugi Muto. Yugi Muto misses his old friend Yami, having strange Nightmares. Atem some how came back from the Afterlife, but why? New friends and old join forces to fight against new/old foes. Contains Sonadow and Puzzleshipping soon


Sonic Adventure

Chapter 2

A new friend and strange word

Waring: This will contain yaoi soon.

I don't own anything. Sonic The Hedgehog, belongs to Sega. Yugi belong to Kazuki Takahashi

Sonic: I still missed Tails *sad face*

Yugi: Don't worry Sonic, I'm sure you see them again

Me: is in this chapter o0o

Both: What?

Enjoy!

Sonic P.O.V  
The boy looked strange for he was smaller (well Sonic is problem taller but in inches) he had spike hair with yellow bangs, on his tip was purple and black wearing a blue school uniform and on top of that a strange neck less shape like a pyramid hang around the boy neck. "Are you sure you ok?" he asked Sonic; who look at him strangely.  
"Yeah, I'm ok…"  
The small boy helped the hedgehog on his feet and stare at the strange blue hedgehog who can talk. "So, what your name?" The hedgehog asked, staring at the boy with a black expression. 'Heh, I guess he never saw a taking hedgehog…'  
"I'm Yugi Muto" Said the boy who gave a small smile. "Yugi, I'm Sonic The Hedgehog!" Yugi look hard on Sonic which made Sonic worried yet calm.  
"Is something wrong?" "Well, I wonder how you can talk and where you came from?" asked Yugi. "To tell you the truth Yugi…. I'm not sure how I can talk. And I came from a different time or space; I'm not so good explaining this…" Sonic said had a sweat drop on his head. He then let out a small chuckle and felt his ears twitched. 'What that noise? It sounds like a machine.' Yugi look worried and scared for he saw Sonic face, "What wrong?" he asked.  
Sonic turn a saw a small object in the sky coming toward them. 'That can't be good; I have to keep Yugi safe.' He turns to see a tree not too far from them and look at Yugi. "Yugi- I need you to go to that tree and hide, ok?" Yugi look at where Sonic was pointing and nodded, running to the tree and hide.  
"HAHAHA, you think you can hide from me my blue friend?" asked a growtest man with an enormous pink nose, a big mustache, blue goggles on his bald head, wearing a red coat and long black pants and shoes in a hovering machine.

"So you're here too Egg- head? Why are you here?"

Yugi P.O.V.  
Yugi can only do as he watched his new friend talk to the ugliest human in the world, then a familiar voice appeared near his ear. "Yugi, don't worry… he will be find." He nodded his head and continued watching the blue hedgehog who ran toward the man. Then missiles came from nowhere and went straight toward Sonic. He jumps over them and saw it going toward Yugi. "Yugi Run!" the voice said in a command.

Sonic P.O.V.

Realizing Yugi was in danger; the blue hedgehog ran carrying the small boy in his arm, running toward a tall building. "Yugi? Are you ok pal?" Sonic asked in a concurred voice. Just when Yugi was going to answer Sonic's question, a large maniac hand grab Sonic in the air. "Whoa?" The man let out chuckle then stares at the small boy. "Hello my dear boy, I'm , one of the greatest scientist in the world! I wish to rule this world and make it in my own "Eggman Empire" and ruled it! But now…." He pushed a red button which causes Sonic to scream in pain being electrocuted by the hand. "Stop it, you're hurting him!" shout Yugi who felt helpless. "Yugi, Let me take this…" Yugi close his eyes, Eggman look puzzled at the boy. "Yu-Gi-Oh!" A bright light appeared then he look way different than before. He was taller, his outfit changed and eyes were filled with an intense, determined gaze which shock both the hedgehog and mad scientist; also his hair was darker and has his bangs upwards; five large spikes colored black with magenta rims all along the edges.

Sonic: Wow! You changed? *shock face*

Yugi: You'll find out next chapter

Yami: *Smiles and look at me* Your blushing?

Me: / No….. Yes… *look at him* Your so awesome! *hug him*

Sonic: Awwww what about me? ;_;

Me: *Hug him aswell* Your also awesome *give a Chili Dog*

Sonic: Thank you! 3


End file.
